dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Siegfried
Siegfried is a character introduced in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. He is an art apprentice who went missing in search for the portrait "Princess with a Duckling". He doesn't seemed to be based on a fairytale character. Appearance and Personality Siegfried is a handsome young man with neck-length blonde hair and light eyes. He wore a grey coat over a green shirt and has on black pants and boots. Over his shoulder is his satchel bag filled with art supplies. Though not much is known about Siegfried's personality, he shows great interest in the painting "Princess with a Duckling". He also seemed to know a lot about the princess' curse as he was persistent in finding her portrait. History One day, Siegfried heard about the painting "Princess with a Duckling". Wanting to check it out, he asked his friend, Benno, to accompany him. At night, the two snuck inside the castle, making it into the Great Hall. After uncovering the portrait, he reached out to the painting, only for the princess to be the first to step out of the painting. It is unknown what happened specifically on that night, but Benno reported him as missing. For weeks, he had been mending Fionnuala's painting and keeping notes in his diary. It is highly possible that he is actually fine, however, he could be the mysterious shadow stalking the Detective. Powers and Abilities * Artistic Skills: Being an art apprentice, Siegfried is very skilled in art, having mended Fionnuala's portrait prior to him being declared missing. * Swordsmanship: As a descendant of the Swan Knights who vowed to stop the princess` curse, Siegfried can wield swords, especially the Sword of Light with ease. Relationships * Benno (friend and servant) * Princess Fionnuala (acquaintance) * Prince Fiachra (enemy) * Imposer (enemy, fate unknown) Relevant Parables The Swan Knight (from The Knight's Name Taboo) Long ago, one knight was given the title of the "Swan Knight." It was the highest honor bestowed on the knights of the kingdom. The Swan Knight swore an oath to break the curse cast on the Princess by any means necessary. He staked his honor, his life, and even his family and descendants on this oath. The Princess was cursed and sealed in a portrait. Her time was stopped, but she was still alive. The only clue to breaking the curse was that the Princess had to find the Water of Life by herself. Under the conditions of the Princess's curse, a person could take her place and be sealed into a portrait. In exchange, the Princess was allowed to leave her portrait for a short time. Those to be sacrificed were selected from the Swan Knight's family. This inhumane tradition lasted for more than a century. One of the Swan Knight's descendants tried to change his family's fate by setting fire to the Princess's portrait. For this crime, he was named a traitor. Though he failed, his actions allowed his family to escape. They started living under an alias to avoid capture by the King's men. The King was furious. He regarded this crime as treason to the crown. The Swan Knight's betrayal brought shame to the entire kingdom. He ordered the Swan Knight's family name to be completely erased from history. The King also asked a dark sorcerer to curse the knight's entire lineage. If any of his descendants tried to reclaim the family name, that person would also be sealed into a painting. Many years passed, and the Kingdom fell. Yet the curse's power still held true. One of the scions fulfilled his ancestor's vow and freed the Princess from the curse. What the princess and the young knight did not know, was what when the Princess asked about his family name, he would be compelled to leave her. Trivia * Siegfried's name is a reference to Prince Siegfried from the Russian ballet Swan Lake. Quotes Quotes by Siegfried * "It's finally over. You broke the Princess' curse. She will need time to recover, but I'll take care of her. Thank you, Detective." Gallery Character= Opening cut1.png|Leading the search Opening cut2.png|Sneaking into the castle Opening cut3.5.png|Reaching for the door handle Opening cut4.png|Entering the Great Hall Opening cut6.png|Uncovering the portrait Opening cut7.png|Seeing the Princess with a Duckling Opening cut9.png|Siegfried reaching out for the portrait Opening cut10.png|Siegfried startled Opening cut13.png|Siegfried slowly backing up Fion and Sieg.png Fion and Sieg 1.png Final Battle.png Fiachra defeated.png Imposter.png TKNT Seacoast.png Sieg trapped.png Rescue failed.png Sieg rush to rescue.png Sieg injuried.png Sieg ready for final blow.png Fia stabbed.png Sieg takes Fion.png Sieg comforts Fion.png |-|Depictions= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Artifacts= Siegfried's diary cover.png|Siegfried's diary cover DP 15 note 6.png DP 15 note 33.png DP 15 note 29.png DP 15 note 9.png DP 15 note 4.png DP 15 note 3.png DP 15 note 2.png |-|Other Images= DP16 wallpaper05 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper07 1920x1080.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Humans Category:The Knight's Name Taboo Category:Antagonists Category:Allies